Sayonara
by Karupin.69
Summary: Selamat tinggal. Itulah kata-kata yang paling sulit diucapkan. *SaiIno *One-shot


**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating :** T, tentunya.

**Genre :** Sad/Angst/Romance (???) ah, saya payah dalam milih genre

**Pairing : **SaiIno dong

**A/N : **Biar lebih ngena, sambil dengerin lagunya Jewel yang I'm Leaving on a Jet Plane, atau Flavor of Love-nya Utada Hikaru, ya! Biar lebih ngena, tuh =p Happy reading!

* * *

A Naruto FanFiction by Karupin.69

* * *

**Sayonara**

* * *

Sai tertunduk lesu, menatap daun pintu yang hendak ia buka. Ia mengenakan mantel dari kulit berwarna cokelat tua, di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah kalung emas putih berbandul daun semanggi. Sementara di tangan lainnya ia memegang sebuah koper—er, wadah alat musik yang lumayan besar sementara koper lainnya ia letakkan di dekat pintu.

Tangannya meraih daun pintu berwarna keperakan dan hendak memutarnya. Namun otaknya tak kunjung memberikan perintah. Ia terpaku di depan pintu apartemen orang yang dicintainya. Yang akan ditinggalkannya.

Ia melirik jam tangannya—jam tangan pemberian Ino atas perayaan satu tahun mereka bersama—dan waktu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Ia tahu ini terlalu pagi, dan dia yakin Ino masih terlelap di balik pintu yang menjadi penghalang antara Ino dan dirinya sebelum ia pergi jauh.

Sebetulnya mudah saja, tinggal tekan bel, Ino akan bangun dan membukakan pintu, bicara bahwa dia akan pergi ke Paris untuk kuliah, lalu menenangkan Ino yang sedang menangis tersedu dan pura-pura harus pergi dengan alasan pesawatnya akan segera berangkat padahal tidak. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat Ino semakin menderita karena ia berlama-lama di sisinya.

Mudah, bukan?

Tidak.

Itu sulit baginya, bodoh.

Sai benci saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat yang mengharuskan ia untuk membangunkan kekasihnya dan mengucapkan dua kata yang ia yakin akan membuat Ino terluka. Selamat tinggal.

Sai tahu, jika sekarang ia tidak memberitahunya, maka Ino akan mengamuk, meminta penjelasan mengapa ia tidak mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya padanya. Maka dia akan memilih pilihan kedua untuk menghindari amukan sang Yamanaka; memberitahunya.

Tapi toh sama saja, keduanya berakhir dengan membuat Ino terluka. Ya, kan?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Taksi sudah menunggu di depan kompleks apartemen dan ia tak punya waktu banyak. Padahal tekadnya sudah bulat, ia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran beasiswa untuk bersekolah di salah satu universitas musik ternama di Paris. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menolak tawaran itu. Impiannya adalah menjadi violinist terhebat. Dan impiannya semakin dekat jika ia bersekolah di sana.

Tepat sebelum Sai barbalik untuk pergi, pintu terbuka.

"Sai?" Ino yang sedang menjinjing kantung sampah segera mempersilakan Sai masuk ke dalam rumah. Sai mengikuti Ino, tetapi Ino permisi sebentar untuk membuang sampah ke luar. Setelah itu Ino duduk berhadapan dengan Sai. Sebenarnya tak usah disuruh juga, Sai pasti langsung masuk dan duduk di mana saja ia mau. Karena apartemen mereka sebelahan, terkadang Sai berkunjung kemari untuk membuat sarapan untuk Ino—yang payah dalam hal masak-memasak.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Sekarang ia akan memberitahu kenyataan yang di sisinya sendiri merupakan kabar baik, tetapi untuk sisi Ino, ini mungkin kabar teburuk yang pernah ia dengar. Begitu pikir Sai.

"Ino," Sai memulai duluan tanpa membiarkan tuan rumahnya berkata satu kalimat pun. "aku…"

"Jadi, kau akan pergi ke Paris sekarang?" Sai tercekat. Keningnya berkerut, mengapa Ino tahu bahwa ia akan pergi?

Ino senyum tipis, tangannya ia letakkan di atas paha. "Kemarin Naruto memberitahuku.." jawab Ino seakan tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sai.

"Aku…" Sai kembali menunduk, "maafkan aku."

Ino tersenyum lagi, "Mengapa kau harus minta maaf? Seharusnya kau senang, bisa kuliah di tempat yang kau impikan. Kau hebat, Sai!"

"Tapi, bagaimana deng—"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" kata Ino setengah berteriak. Senyum masih terpasang di wajahnya, namun nadanya terdengar serak, seakan memaksakan untuk berkata. "Aku… sungguh, tak apa."

"Untuk berapa lama kau akan di sana?"

"Sekitar… tiga tahun."

Hening.

"Ino, ikutlah denganku."

Ino sedikit maju dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Sai.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku di sini saja," Ino menghela nafas panjang, "aah! Kau ini, tak memberitahuku! Awas lho, jika nanti kau pulang, belikan aku oleh-oleh yang banyak, ya!" Ino langsung menepuk pelan punggung tangan Sai dan nyengir kuda, "Pergilah. Hati-hati di sana…"

"Ino…"

Hening.

Meski Ino terlihat riang seperti biasanya, tetapi Sai yakin bahwa senyum yang tersirat di wajahnya sekarang ialah senyum yang hanya ia buat-buat. Akhirnya ia dapat merasakan bagaimana disenyumi orang dengan senyum palsu—yang sering ia lakukan dulu. Sai sudah hampir beberapa tahun bertetangga dengan Ino, dan ia sangat mengetahui dan mengerti kekasih—er, sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu kapan saatnya Ino sedang PMS—yang ditandai dengan mengomelnya sepanjang hari sampai Sai sakit kuping—, atau bahkan saat ia sedih, senang, marah, ataupun sedang berbohong, ia mengetahuinya.

Ino mengangguk dalam-dalam, "Aku aik-baik saja! Aku ini kuat, lagipula aku tak boleh terus bergantung padamu yang tetanggaku ini, kan?" katanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di udara. "Terima kasih sering mengundangku makan malam di rumahmu. Terima kasih untuk satu tahun ini. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Dan… terima kasih untuk malam itu."

Pikiran Sai kembali melayang pada malam-malam dimana ia dan Ino sering tidur bersama yang pada awalnya hanya ketiduran biasa tetapi paginya mereka sudah saling rangkulan. Wajah Sai sedikit memerah, tapi ia laki-laki, tak boleh bersikap memalukan di hadapan orang yang dicintainya!

Ino langsung berdiri dan memukul pahanya keras. "Nah, ayo! Pesawatmu berangkat sebentar lagi, kan?" Ino mendorong Sai yang sudah berdiri, menyeretnya ke depan pintu dan membantunya mengangkat koper-kopernya.

Tidak, tidak. Bukan hal ini yang Sai harapkan. Ia kira Ino akan menangis-nangis ketika mendengar bahwa ia akan pergi jauh, dan akan menahannya supaya tak meninggalkannya, menggenggam tangannya erat seakan ia tak akan pernah membiarkan ia pergi.

"Ino, tapi aku sungguh tak bisa meninggalkanmu!" kata Sai. Tetapi Ino tidak menggubrisnya, "Aah, sudahlah, lupakan sajalah aku. Kejarlah impianmu menjadi violinist terhebat. Aku… aku…" Ino berusaha mencari kata-kata, namun tak ditemukannya satu katapun dalam pikirannya. Ia hanya menunduk memandang teras luar, dan ia merasa dagunya diangkat oleh tangan berkulit pucat yang dingin.

"Apa benar tak apa? Kalau begitu… mengapa kau menangis?" mereka terdiam di depan pintu. Ino sendiri kaget, rupanya ia sendiri tak sadar bahwa air matanya sedari tadi telah berjatuhan.

"A-aaah, i-ini…" Ino sibuk menyeka air matanya.

Sai yang sedari tadi menahan diri langsung merengkuhnya. Erat.

"Ne? Sa-Sai! Ini di luar!"

Sai pura-pura tak mendengar perkataan Ino, yang ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk Ino semakin erat.

"Ino, katakanlah, 'jangan pergi' padaku. Maka aku tak akan pergi."

Tangis Ino semakin menjadi, "Aku… mana bisa aku berkata seperti itu!"

"Mana bisa aku berkata seperti itu, Sai." kata Ino tersedu dalam pelukan Sai. "Mana bisa aku menghalangi impian orang yang aku cintai?" kini matanya lurus menatap Sai. Pandangan mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Mata hitam Sai bertemu dengan mata emerald yang basah.

Sai melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengambil kalung perak dari saku mantelnya, "Ambillah ini."

Ino menerima kalung itu, "Eh? Ini kan…" Ino memperhatikan bandul kalung itu. Daun semanggi berkelopak empat. "Ini kan kalung keberuntunganmu?"

"Ya," Sai mengambil kalung itu dan memutar tubuh Ino seraya memakaikan kalung itu di lehernya. "Dan sekarang kalung ini milikmu…" bisik Sai di telinga Ino. Ino dapat merasakan hangat nafasnya, ia berbalik dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sai. Sai pun meletakkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Ino, menunduk dan menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Ino.

Ino masih sedikit kaet atas ketiba-tibaan ini, tetapi toh ia menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Sai.

Baru beberapa detik, mereka sudah saling melepaskan diri dari ciuman singkat itu. Yang mungkin—memang untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ino menunduk dalam-dalam, ia masih dalam rengkuhan Sai.

"Maaf…"

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak salah, Sai. Pergilah, kejarlah impianmu. Aku di sini mendoakanmu."

Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, Sai memberikan Ino sesirat senyum termanis yang baru ia berikan.

"Arigatou…"

Air mata Ino menetes lagi. Rupanya ini yang dinamakan perpisahan. Sungguh menyakitkan. Kini ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura ketika ditinggal Sasuke sampai ia tak mau makan berhari-hari. Tapi Ino beruntung, bukanlah pukulan yang membuat ia pingsan—seperti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Sakura--, melainkan pelukan dan kecupan hangat dari bibir dingin Sai.

Rupanya langit pun ikut meneteskan air mata, titik titik hujan berjatuhan dan mulai gerimis seakan turut berduka cita. Hujan.

"Jadi…" Sai melepaskan pelukannya, "kalung itu kuberikan agar keberuntungan selalu bersamamu. Jagalah baik-baik…"

Ino tak mampu membendung air matanya lagi. "Ah, Ino… Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau sedang menangis…" kata Sai sambil mengelus rambut pirang Ino.

"Sai. Terima kasih."

Sai membungkuk rendah, "Sayonara…" dan berjalan menjauh ke depan pintu gerbang. Hujan semakin deras, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, ia membuka pintu belakang taksi. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika Ino meneriakkan namanya.

"Sai!" Ino berlari kecil setengah jalan, "Aku akan menunggumu! Berjanjilah padaku! Ketika kau pulang dari sana kau harus sudah lancar memainkan Ave Maria! Lalu kita berduet di panggung bersama-sama!"

Sai nyengir dan mengacungkan jempolnyasebagai tanda setuju. Ia pun masuk ke dalam taksi dan melesat begitu saja meninggalkan Ino de tengah hujan.

Ino menggenggam bandul kalung yang ia kenakan. "Sampai jumpa, Sai. Aku terus menunggumu."

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

**A/N :** Wah, kacau -.-" PWP ya? Gaje ya? Lebay ga? Kasih tau lewat **review!**


End file.
